Holding Out For A Hero
by yhcorb
Summary: "Tu n'étais pas supposée être blessée". Kitty réalise avoir été trop loin avec Marley. Mais pourra-t-elle la sauver ?


Holding Out For A Hero

**Synopsis :** "Tu n'étais pas supposée être blessée". Kitty réalise avoir été trop loin avec Marley. Mais pourra-t-elle la sauver ?

**Rated :** K +

**Note :** Coucou les gars. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté un chapitre ou une OS, toutes mes excuses.  
Me voici donc avec une OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis très longtemps.  
Je vous avais promis d'écrire sur la boulimie de Marley. Voilà qui est désormais fait.  
Merci à Nemaja pour son testage !

* * *

Son changement progressif ne m'avait pas échappé. Les cernes qui se creusent, le sourire qui s'affaiblit jusqu'à disparaître totalement, la lumière dans ses yeux qui s'éteint progressivement, son rire qui se fait de plus en plus rare, son corps parfait qui tourne petit à petit en un corps cadavérique. Une jeune fille pleine de vie devenant un fantôme errant sans but. Par ma faute.

Pourquoi avais-je fais cela ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie, elle n'était pas supposée être blessée. Juste une moquerie de plus, une énième remise en question pour la torturer un tout petit peu plus. Cela ne devait pas l'affaiblir, ni mentalement ni physiquement. Ni au point de s'écrouler sur scène.

Je devais réparer mes erreurs. Je devais la sauver.

- _Marley je peux te parler ?_

La séance du Glee Club vient de se terminer mais elle ne semble pas l'avoir remarqué. Elle est assise, le regard dans le vide, absente. C'est devenu une habitude. Au son de ma voix, elle lève ses yeux vides vers moi puis hoche la tête, indifférente.

- _Je … hum … je voulais m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. Je ne voulais pas que ça en arrive là. Je ne voulais pas te blesser je te jure. Je suis désolé. Vraiment._

Elle ne réagit pas. Ses yeux sont posés sur moi mais ne me voient pas. Elle semble partie sans retour possible.

_- Pourquoi ?_

J'aurai cru rêver si ses lèvres n'avaient pas bougé. Sa voix est si faible qu'elle est à peine perceptible. Une autre chose merveilleuse que j'ai détruit en elle.

- _Pourquoi quoi ?_

_- Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?_

Il n'y a pas de peine, pas de colère dans sa voix. Juste de l'incompréhension. Malgré tout ce que je lui ai fait, elle ne m'en veut pas. C'est son caractère. Ne jamais en vouloir à un autre pour ses actes qui ne reflètent pas forcément ce qu'ils sont au fond.

_- La jalousie. Tout le monde t'aime, tu as les mecs les plus populaires du lycée, tu es belle, sympa, parfaite, talentueuse. Tout ce que je ne suis pas._

_- Tu l'es. Tu es belle mais tu n'es pas que ça. Tu es bien plus que ça._

Les larmes coulent sur mon visage, mon cœur se brise. En y repensant plus tard, je me dirai que c'est le tournant de ma vie, celui qui a tout changé,.

- Je vais être là pour toi. Et tu vas guérir d'accord.

Elle hoche la tête et un faible sourire apparaît sur son visage. Le premier depuis des semaines.

* * *

Depuis que j'ai fait ma promesse, je ne l'ai plus quitté. Chaque jour, j'arrivais au lycée en avance pour l'attendre. Nous franchissions ensemble les portes du lycée avant que je l'escorte jusqu'à son casier puis jusque sa classe. Quand venait l'heure du midi, je l'attendais à la sortie de sa classe pour l'emmener à la cantine. Je pouvais ainsi vérifier qu'elle faisait l'effort de manger au moins quelque chose. Au début ce n'était qu'une bouchée par ci par là de purée ou de pâtes. Puis deux. Puis ce fut une tomate, une pomme qui s'ajoutait au repas principal. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais c'était un début.

Il arrivait parfois qu'elle reçoive des insultes de la part des imbéciles du lycée, essentiellement sur son poids. Et à chaque fois je la défendais, puis la réconfortais quand elle craquait. Je ne laissais désormais rien ni personne la faire douter d'elle. Parfois elle reprenait rapidement confiance, parfois non. Je restais alors à ses côtés, la tenant dans mes bras jusqu'à temps que ses larmes sèchent et qu'un mince sourire apparaisse sur son visage.

Un de mes moments préférés de la journée était l'heure de la chorale. C'est là que je retrouvais Marley, la vraie Marley. Je la voyais faire de vrais sourires, entendais de vrais rires. Elle rechantait petit à petit, faisait des chœurs ou parfois se contentait de danser. Et dans ces cas là, j'étais toujours sa partenaire.

Je ne mentirai pas si je disais ne pas mettre attachée à elle. C'était beaucoup plus que ça. C'était une attirance, un besoin irrémédiable d'être près d'elle. Sa présence m'était devenue indispensable, me procurait du bonheur. Quand j'étais avec elle, j'étais juste bien. Pas de popularité, pas d'apparence, pas d'hypocrisie. Du bonheur. Je pouvais parler, rire, être moi même.

Désormais je ne voulais plus seulement sauver Marley pour me racheter. Je voulais la sauver car elle m'avait sauvée.

* * *

Les semaines passent, le progrès est de plus en plus visible. Elle reprend goût à la vie. Je suis son ancrage, elle est le mien. Nous nous complétons à merveille, chacune contrebalançant l'autre. Nous ne faisons plus qu'un. Quand on parle de l'une, on parle de l'autre. C'est Marley et Kitty, rien d'autre.

Cette semaine au Glee Club, c'est la semaine des super-héros. Par deux, nous devons interpréter une chanson sur ce thème, habillés dans des costumes adéquats. Bien évidemment Marley et moi formons une paire.

- _Allez on la refait une dernière fois !_

Je veux que ce numéro soit parfait. Cela pourrait lui redonner confiance en elle, en son talent. Ce pourquoi nous nous entraînons avec acharnement depuis quelques heures.

_**I need a hero**  
**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night** _

La chorégraphie est simple, nous nous tournons autour, nous nous charmons. Tout ce qu'il faut pour

installer une certaine tension entre nous. Une bonne tension.

**_She's gotta be strong and she's gotta be fast  
And she's gotta be fresh from the fight_**

Le changement de paroles me fait sourire. Mes yeux ne quittent pas les siens, nous sommes dans une bulle, dans notre bulle. Et c'est bien.

**_I need a hero_**  
**_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_**  
**_She's gotta be sure and she's gotta be soon_**  
**_And she's gotta be larger than life,_**

Sa voix me transcende, ma concentration me fait défaut. Il me faut rassembler toute ma volonté pour ne pas m'arrêter pour la contempler. La chanson se termine, nous nous tenons face à face, à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Un sourire fier se dresse sur nos visages, le sien valant tout l'or du monde.

Nous nous allongeons sur mon lit, son corps frôlant le mien. Un moment paisible. Plus pour longtemps. Je dois aborder la question qui fâche. Celle des costumes. Ceux que j'avais confectionné était parfait de mon point de vue. Trop près du corps du sien.

- Non, je ne veux toujours pas le mettre.

- _Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que j'aurai l'air … tu sais quoi._

- _Parfaite ?_

Elle ne me répond pas. Ses doigts jouent sur la couverture puis grimpent sur mon bras où ils se baladent à leur aise. Je retiens ma respiration, ne laisse rien paraître du désir ardent qui s'élève en moi.

- _Je ne le suis pas._

- _Tu l'es. Pour moi._

Je vois dans ces yeux qu'elle ne me croit pas. Je sais ce que je dois faire pour que cela change. Doucement, mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes. Je ne veux pas la brusquer. Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, elle est surprise. Sa main caresse ensuite mon visage, ses lèvres répondent aux miennes. Le baiser n'est ni langoureux, ni fougueux. Il est parfait.

- _Tu en as mis du temps._

Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui me retrouve sans mot. Ses yeux sont rieurs, son sourire brillant. Je peux la voir reprendre vie sous mes yeux.

Elle se lève brusquement avec un sourire malicieux. Elle me tend la main pour me relever.

- _D'accord pour le costume. Mais il faut que je te dise quelque chose avant._

_- Et quoi ?_

Je saisis sa main et me retrouve debout à ses côtés. Elle resserre sa prise sur main, m'embrasse rapidement sur la joue avant de me murmurer la phrase que j'ai tant attendu ces derniers mois.

- _J'ai faim._

J'avais réussi. Je l'avais sauvé. J'étais devenu son héros.

* * *

**Note de fin :** Et elles vécurent heureuses et eurent beaucoup d'enfants 8 D  
Bref, j'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

Petite parenthèse pour ceux qui suivent **The New Beginning**, ma "longue" fiction. Je m'excuse du retard affreux que j'ai pris. J'essaye d'écrire le chapitre mais ça coince. Je vais essayer de décoincer ça prochainement. Toutes mes excuses encore.

Voilà voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée / journée / vie(s) [si vous êtes un chat]  
Merci encore de votre lecture,  
A bientôt  
Yhcorb


End file.
